Plan Foireux
by UnePlumeDeBruxelles
Summary: Un Rock déprimé, une Revy menteuse. Pourquoi Eda se gênerait-elle de faire un plan foireux entre eux deux?


Black Lagoon ( one-shoot 1 )

( Voir saison 3 épisode 2 )

Rock fixait Revy entrain de faire son entraînement physique, il venait tout juste de lui expliquer sa décision en rapport avec la demande du jeune maître Garcia. Revy n'avait pas bronché en l'écoutant, préférant sûrement se défouler en faisant des abdos que de le frapper. Il est vrai que Two Hands ne reconnaissait pas son partenaire depuis la mission au Japon : Rock avait l'air plus sombre, sa voix était plus grave qu'auparavant aussi. Elle s'accrocha tel une chauvesouris sur une barre et reprit sa série d'abdos. Le Japonais continuait à la fixer et il rougit légèrement en voyant le tshirt descendre sous la poitrine de la jeune femme. Malheureusement ses jambes étaient couvertes d'un survêtement rendant impossible la vue sur ses cuisses appétissantes. Il pensait que l'amour serait toujours un interdit dans une ville comme Roanapura mais la baise,elle, était une habitude ici. Pas qu'ils l'aient déjà fait ensemble, non, ils ne pouvaient en tant que partenaires et amis. Elle le sortit de ses pensées avec un soupir.

\- Bon alors qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en ai à foutre de tout ça ? demanda Two Hands.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver à temps, de ne pas savoir sauver la bonne…, il appuya sa tête sur sa main de façon à la soutenir.

\- Dis moi Rock, pourquoi tu t'appliques autant ? C'est à cause de la fille des yakusas que t'as pas réussi à sauver ? Tu essaies de te racheter ?

Il soupira en se remettant droit. Pour Revy, tout était toujours à cause de cet événement. Elle avait eu raison de lui dire de tourner la tête à ce moment-là mais il ne l'avait pas fait…

\- Mais non, c'est pas pour ça, gémit-il.

\- Malgré ton désespoir apparant, je sais que tu prends du plaisir à tenir tête aux dirigeants de cette ville, ça t'a plu de confronter Balailaka pour sauver la gosse, j'ai pas raison ? répliqua-t-elle.

Rock eut un rapide Flashback

( Flashback )

Balailaka tenait une arme sur la tempe de Rock en le collant au capot d'une voiture, ses yeux verts étaient comme fous.

\- Pour ton plaisir ? dit-elle en souriant.

\- Oui pour mon plaisir comme pour le votre aussi, répondit Rock en souriant à son tour.

( Fin Flashback )

\- Je ne fais que répéter tes propres mots, reprit Revy. Quel rôle veux-tu que je joue là dedans…

Revy descendit bruyamment de la barre et ramena Rock à la réalité . Il la regarda partir vers sa petite salle de bain. Petite était le bon mot étant donné que celle-ci ne pouvait contenir qu'une douche, un lavabo et un WC. Rock n'y avait accès que quand Revy finissait ivre morte et qu'il fallait la réveiller à l'eau froide ou lui tenir les cheveux pendant qu'elle vomissait dans la cuvette. Il entendit l'eau coulé, signe qu'elle se douchait mais comprit quand même distinctemment ses paroles.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te suivre dans ton délire malsain, c'est pas mon truc.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant tu n'as jamais reculer pour me sortir du pétrin, je t'en suis reconnaissant, soupira-t-il gravement.

Il entendit sa coéquipière ricaner sous la douche.

\- De la reconnaissance ? Ça ne suffira pas à me convaincre. Qu'est ce que tu as d'autre à me proposer…

Un blanc s'installa tandis que le japonais prit une cigarette et l'alluma.

\- Si je dois t'accompagner dans une fusillade,il va falloir qu'on se mette bien d'accord avant, reprit Revy. Parfois je me demande pourquoi je continue à te suivre dans tes conneries….C'est vrai j'ai eu ma dose, j'ai pas trop envie de faire ça…

Rock, surpris par cet aveu, calcula ses mots et le pour ou le contre de les lui dire. Revy, elle, patienta dans l'espoir qu'il comprendrait ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer.

\- Quand on était au Japon, se lança-t-il. Tu m'as dit que tu étais un revolver. Justement alors si tu es le revolver, je suis ta balle. Avant je n'étais qu'un bête bout de plomb inutile qui aurait vécu et serait mort comme ça si ma route n'avait jamais croisé la tienne. Toi ainsi que Roanapura avez changé ma vie mais une balle a toujours besoin d'un revolver…. Il se racla la gorge, Alors Rebecca, je ne vais te le demander qu'une seule fois, Accepterais-tu de devenir mon flingue ?

Il n'entendit pas de réponse, juste le bruit du robinet que l'on ferme. Cela ne pouvait pas être un bon signe….la porte s'ouvrit et Two Hands sortit en short et une courte serviette entourant sa poitrine. Rock la regarda de bas en haut, sentant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Elle se dirigea vers une armoire, prit une autre serviette, sécha ses cheveux avec la serviette et se décida à regarder son partenaire. Un sourire dévorait les lèvres rosies de la jeune femme.

\- Tu m'aurais dit ça, il y a un an, je t'aurai mis en joue, ricana Revy. Maintenant tu es trop important à mes yeux pour que je ne fasse cela dans un moment comme cela.

Il soupira en fermant les yeux, elle n'allait pas le tuer. Un frisson parcoura son échine quand il sentit une main sur sa joue, cette main le caressa tendrement, lui permettant de se détendre, avant de le gifler violemment.

\- Je ne vais pas tenter de te tuer cette fois mais t'as intérêt à dégager directement de ma chambre si tu veux pas finir avec une balle dans chaque rotule.

Il se leva sans tarder et courrut vers les escaliers (oui je sais plus pourquoi mais pour moi, ils vivent tous dans les chambre au dessus du bureau de la Lagoon Company… si quelqu'un se souvient, qu'on m'envoie un mp). En descendant, il percuta Benny qui tenait un carton de pizza et une cannette de bière. La canette se vida sur le sol et la pizza finit sur un canapé. Benny se releva en grommelant et tendit la main à Rock.

\- Tu bosses encore sur ton plan pour la bonne ou c'est autre chose cette fois ? demanda Benny.

\- Pire, répondit Rock. Revy m'a foutu en dehors de sa chambre sans aucun prétexte.

Benny soupira d'un air amusé et roula des yeux. Pour lui, ces deux-là devraient finir par s'avouer leur attirance un jour ou l'autre.

\- Si tu n'as rien à faire, tu peux aller donner la liste des courses à l'église de la violence, intervint Dutch en montrant le carnet sur la table.

Rock haussa des épaules en signe d'approbation, arracha la page du carnet et sortit.

Revy, quant à elle, venait de finir de se changer et avait bien sûr tout entendu de la discussion entre les trois hommes. Elle descendit dans le salon avec quatre yeux la fixant en silence. Elle contourna le salon, ouvrit un mini frigo et sortit trois bières. Elle en lança une à Dutch et une autre à Benny et ouvrit la sienne. Un blanc s'installa pendant 5…10…15 minutes. Enfin Benny se décida à parler.

\- Quand est-ce que vous allez voir la vérité en face vous deux ? demanda l'informaticien.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parle quatz'yeux, répondit sèchement Revy.

\- Benny a raison, vous êtes plus que proches pour de simples amis, intervint Dutch. Ne me contredit pas Revy, c'est le seul de nous trois que tu acceptes sans râler dans ta chambre.

Elle s'étouffa avec sa bière avant de leur lancer un regard mortel. Elle connaissait l'existence de ses sentiments pour le Japonais mais pour rien au monde elle ne lui avouerait en première, ça pourrait tout gâcher. En plus de cela, Roanapura n'était pas une ville fait pour l'amour et tout le tralala. Dutch ouvrit sa bière et en but une gorgée à son tour. Un deuxième blanc s'installa tandis que chacun réfléchissait à la tournure de cette situation. Revy se décida à tout leur avouer et de se débarrasser de ce poids.

\- Vous avez raison,soupira-t-elle faiblement en rougissant.

\- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? demanda Benny malicieusement.

\- OUI C'EST BON, JE L'AVOUE VOUS AVEZ RAISON PUTAIN JE L'AIME, cria Two Hands en rougissant.

Dutch, plus que choqué, se leva et vint se placer devant la jeune femme.

\- Ohoh Revy, dit-il en secouant sa main devant ses yeux. T'es possédé ou t'es une espionne ?

\- Dutch a pas tort, éclata en rire Benny. Jamais de ma vie, je ne t'ai encore vue comme ça donc on peut se demander si c'est bien la vraie Revy qui est devant nous.

\- Toi tu fermes ta gueule, répondit Two Hands sarcastiquement.

Dutch la fixa encore quelques minutes avant de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. Revy se décida, elle aussi, à s'affaisser sur un canapé. Elle s'alluma une clope et plus personne ne parla. Benny se leva, une dizaine de minutes plus tard et appela un numéro sur son téléphone en sortant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Demanda-t-elle contrariée.

Dutch lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules et l'informaticien revint. Il resta sourd face aux questions que les deux lui posaient. Revy avait surtout peur qu'il n'ait appelé Rock pour lui demander de revenir. La porte s'ouvrit finalement en vrac, laissant entrer une Eda bien en forme.

\- Alors c'est quoi le truc important pour lequel tu m'as appelé ? Demanda-t-elle en fumant une clope.

On n'est pas sorti d'affaire se dit Revy. Dutch et Benny lui expliquèrent la situation sous les yeux d'une Two Hands plus que rouge. Rouge de colère et d'embarras. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on apprend que Rebecca a des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Eda ne se moqua pas pour autant, elle écoutait simplement en jugeant ce qui serait utile et ce qui ne le serait pas. Vint la fin des explications.

\- Bon les deux asperges vous venez avec moi, on vous installera des chambres à l'église et je dirai à Rock de rentrer, prévint-elle. Après, c'est à toi de te demmerder Revy mais je veux qu'il se soit passer des trucs c'est tout. Ok tout le monde a compris ?

Chacun hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Bon il est 17 heures maintenant, ça prend 30 minutes pour rentrer en caisse donc bougez vous le cul tout les deux et toi, reprit elle en pointant Revy. Tu t'arranges pour que ce soit un peu plus propre avant qu'il ne soit rentré c'est-à-dire dans une heure.

Revy ne la contraria pas et rangea tout le bureau ainsi que sa propre chambre sachant ce qui s'y passerait peut-être. Étonnement, elle tremblait… c'était très nouveau pour elle. Le bâtiment fut entièrement rangé 45 minutes plus tard. Revy était plus qu'épuisée et s'endormit sur un canapé, oubliant le plan.

Rock ouvrit la porte du bureau en soupirant, il était 18h45 et il avait chaud. La sœur Yolanda l'avait retenu pendant 30 minutes de plus. La chance c'était que Benny et Dutch lui avaient finalement demander de rentrer pour surveiller Revy. En parlant de cette dernière, il la trouva affalée sur le fauteuil. Poussant un second soupir, il décida de la porter jusque dans son lit. Il la prit telle une princesse , faisant très attention à ne pas la réveiller. Arrivé devant la chambre, une idée machiavélique lui traversa la tête. Il y laisserait sûrement sa sécurité mais tant pis, ça en valait le coup. Il ouvrit la porte et jeta Revy lourdement sur le lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et eu à peine le temps de réaliser qui l'avait sortie de son rêve que Rock éclata de rire en la voyant une expression béa collée au visage. Elle lâcha un juron et une course poursuite commença à l'étage puis au rez-de-chaussé. Ils revinrent finalement à leur point de départ : le litde Two Hands. Elle se roula sur le côté pour ne plus voir le visage de l'emmerdeur. Une deuxième idée vint à l'esprit de ce dernier. Il lui caressa le dos du bout des doigts, la faisant alors frissoner. Rock lui embrassa ensuite la clavicule et remonta en petits baisers jusqu'à sa joue droite. Il fut étonné qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore repoussé. Revy se rassit finalement vers lui et se pencha vers ses lèvres. Ils se rapprochèrent sans qu'aucun deux n'ose franchir le pas. Elle trouvait cette attente au bord du gouffre alléchante et lui était nerveux pour la suite. Il sentait le souffle de Revy sur son visage, chaud et froid à la fois, indescriptible en réalité. Sa main gauche se promenait toujours sur son dos et la droite se posa finalement sur sa joue, le pouce la carressant doucement. Revy aussi bougea, elle passa ses bras derrière son cou le rapprochant un peu plus. Ce fut Rock qui craqua en premier et fit disparaître toute distance entre leurs lèvres. Quelque chose explosa en lui, ce baiser n'était pas comparable avec tout ceux de ses anciennes petites amies : cette fois-ci lui paraissait être une des meilleures expériences de sa vie. Leurs lèvres ne se séparaient que pour s'entrechoquer à nouveau. Revy aimait cette sentation dans son ventre mais elle en voulait plus, toujours plus. Rock lui mordit faiblement la lèvre pour demander un passage. La jeune femme ouvrit ses mâchoires permettant à leurs langues de commencer une dance endiablée. Ils durent se séparer par manque d'oxygène mais reprirent rapidement leur étreinte. La chemise du Japonais se déchira aussi vite que le tshirt de Revy tomba au sol. Ils finirent par se retrouver dénudés tout les deux et s'en suivit ce que vous pensez, on va pas vous faire de dessin….

Les rayons du soleil traversèrent les stores et réveillèrent la chinos américaine. Ses paupières clignèrent plusieures fois avant de s'ouvrir complètement. Elle tourna la tête vers la masse chaude qui l'entourait : Rock. Il la tenait par la taille, leurs pieds entremêlés. Le plus impressionnant pour Revy fut ses muscles, elle ne le savait pas si musclé. Du bout des doigts, elle retraça ses abdos remontant jusqu'à ses biceps. Elle ne se rendit compte de la paire d'yeux qui la fixaient qu'en relevant la tête. Rock la fixait, amusé par son air innocent.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Rebecca, la provoqua-t-il l'air joueur.

\- T'es con, très con, marmonna-t-elle en entrecroisant leurs doigts.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les cons.

\- J'en aime un en particulier.

\- Et comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

\- Rock de Roanapura.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, voir Two Hands dans cet état n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faudrait peut-être se lever et aller chercher les deux autres.

\- Non attends, le retint la jeune femme. J'ai encore un truc à te dire.

Rock se tourna vers elle et arqua un sourcil. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux, attendant ses paroles.

\- J'accepte de devenir ton flingue à une condition : laisse moi t'apprendre à en utiliser un.

Rock hocha de la tête et ils se levèrent. Il avait déjà prévu d'apprendre à tirer mais jamais il n'avait osé demander à Revy de lui montrer comment faire. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient dans la voiture : Revy sur le siège passager avec les jambes sur le tableau de bord et Rock qui conduisait en gardant une main sur la cuisse de la femme. Revy paraissait un peu contrariée ce qui attira l'attention de son petit ami. Il s'arrêta sur le bord de la route et se tourna vers elle.

\- Revy ? T'es sûre que tu vas bien ?

\- Hmm quoi ? Elle sortit de ses pensées . Oui oui t'inquiète pas je me pose juste des questions .

\- Quelles genres de questions ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Du style : Comment on va gérer ça nous deux ? Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

Rock émit un faible sourire et la regarda quelques secondes : Two Hands était donc le style de femme à se poser des questions comme ça.

\- On est à deux, on vit le moment et c'est tout. Pas besoin de se compliquer la tâche avec l'avis des autres, ça ne servirait à rien. Revy, tu sais que je t'aime et je sais que tu aimes : on a besoin de rien en plus.

Revy le tira vers elle et l'embrassa.

\- Bon un dernier truc et puis je t emmerde plus promis.

\- Demande moi, vas-y.

\- Tu t'es protégé quand on l'a fait ?

Un ange passa pendant qu'ils comprenaient la réponse. Rock démarra la voiture et fit demi tour en direction d'une pharmacie. Benny et Dutch pouvaient attendre encore en fait.

 _ **Hey hey! Je suis contente : 3 heures à renoter tout les détails de cet épisode pour après commencer mon one-shoot! Commentaire à mettre si ça vous a plu pleeaassee**_


End file.
